Nanoha Sound Stage 01
is a Sound Stage corresponding to episode N::2.5 of Sound Stage of::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. It was originally published on published::November 26, 2004. Short summary Long summary Nanoha is outside early in the morning practicing her magic with Yuuno. Nanoha briefly explains the situation with the Jewel Seeds, and that there are 18 left. After practice, Yuuno explains that Nanoha has a lot of magic power, but her control and finesse aren't that good yet. Nanoha and Yuuno walk back to Nanoha's house to eat breakfast, where it is explained that today was the day the cast planned to go to a pool that opened recently. Yuuno is confused and embarrassed, as the plan was made before he even arrived on Earth. Everyone meets up at an assigned meeting place while Nanoha introduces them to the listener as they arrive. Yuuno is at home, contemplating how he can't rely on Nanoha all the time and should try harder while the TV displays a broadcast about how a wall was somehow found to be demolished, and it is implied that it is the same wall that was destroyed during Nanoha's first encounter with a Jewel Seed. Miyuki comes and takes Yuuno with her to the pool, where Yuuno is noticing that a Jewel Seed is powering up due to someone with a strong desire is nearby. Before the cast heads into the pool, however, Kyouya comes by and warns everyone that there has been someone stealing women's clothing lately, and that everyone should be on guard. As Kyouya goes into the Boiler room, Yuuno notices that he has activated the Jewel Seed, and sets up a normal Barrier around the area at the same time Nanoha sets up Raising Heart. Nanoha and Yuuno head to where the activated Jewel Seed is to find that it has created a water monster, and the monster goes after Arisa and Suzuka, who are somehow capable of moving inside of the barrier, and grabs them, yet only takes off their swimsuits before dumping them back in. Nanoha attempts to seal the Jewel Seed, before finding that she can't read the Serial Number, but continues sealing anyways, when it is suddenly stopped, and it seems that the Jewel Seed is hibernating, and could not be sealed. Heading towards the source of the aura, Nanoha and Yuuno begin running when Nanoha gets Yuuno on her shoulder, and designates that as his seat, which may explain why Yuuno commonly is found on Nanoha's shoulder. Upon finding the seed, the duo find that it is rapidly multiplying, and Yuuno quickly starts thinking of a plan when they seem to have been spotted by the Seed, but before it can attack them, Nanoha uses her Restrict Lock spell to stop it in it's place, giving her time to seal it. The Jewel Seed turns out to be Serial XVII (17), and there are now 17 Jewel Seeds left to find. After wrapping everything up and heading back home, Nanoha regrets how close the Seed came to attacking them and that she couldn't evade using flying magic, and asks Yuuno to teach her, while the ferret just says that Nanoha has used up too much of her magical energy for now and that she should just rest for now. The Sound Stage is ended with Nanoha saying that feelings and fate are about to converge. Music Three of the tracks are vocal songs: * "Precious Time" by Rie Kugimiya (track 6) * "Kitto Stand by You" by Ai Shimizu (track 8) * "Flying High!" by Tamura Yukari (track 15) Details Character appearances Locations visited Spells cast References Category:Sound Stages